You Make Me Feel
by PrussianTails
Summary: For my bro, Chase Mihael Keehl. Happy birthday, hun! 3  Two people meet and fall in love.. But they live in dif countries. How can it work?


A/N: So, I wrote this for my brother, Chase Mihael Keehl birthday. It's more of a dedication to him and BeyondsWaraNingyo. 3 I hope they like it. 3

**You Make Me Feel**

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why do you always do this?" The angry blonde yelled at his emotionless boyfriend before him.

"I thought It'd be helpful to Mello." The other replied, twisting some of his unnaturally white hair on his finger. Mello growled in frustration.

"I've told you time after time to not touch my shit, Near!" Mello crashed his half empty beer bottle against the wall. "Especially my computer!" He saw dark eyes roll.

"You're just upset because you think that I messed with something from that Matt guy. He's in Canada, Mello. Eventually he'll get tired of you and you'll be back in our bed. Has he even seen you? The real you. What you look like, after the accident?" Mello looked down ashamed. Of course he hadn't shown Matt any pictures of him since the accident. "That's what I thought. You need me. I'll be at L's if you need me. You need time to think and cool down." Near grabbed his toy robot and headed out the door. Mello felt the sting behind his eyes, but angrily punched the wall instead.

**SQUEAK**

Mello looked over at his open laptop and saw his Skype flashing with a message. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he approached, seeing who it was

**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<strong>

Matt: Hey..

He could hear the breathless greeting in his head from the talks they had over the past month. How had this man worked his way into his head so fast? Mello sat down and the smile faded from his lips.

Mello: Hi..

His heart beat increased as the little pencil showed that Matt was tying.

Matt: What's wrong? What did -it- do now?

He always knew. It was like he _knew_ when Near did something to upset him. He smiled sadly as the words echoed in his head.

Mello: How do you always know? Lol

He could see Matt smiling in his mind's eye as he waited for the reply.

Matt: Cause I'm just that awesome. =D No, really.. Cause I know you, Mels. Want to talk about it?

No. He didn't _want_ to talk about it. He hadn't told Matt about his accident for a reason. But maybe it was better to get it out now? That way it didn't hurt more later?

Mello: -sigh- I haven't been completely honest with you.. I don't want you to hate me.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach flapping wildly as his heart constricted.

Matt: Just tell me what's wrong. I could _never_ hate you.

Mello took a deep breath.

**Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<strong>

Mello: The pics you've seen of me.. They're old. I was in a biking accident last year. I have this hideous fucking scar over half my face that goes down the side of my body..

The seconds ticked by, and Mello slowly started to feel defeated. Matt hated him. He no longer wanted to speak to him. When the little pencil started moving again, he bit his lip to hold back a foreboding sob.

Matt: Lol. That's it?

Mello: Wha-?

Matt: I thought you were going to tell me you were dying with some incurable disease or cancer. Don't scare me like that! You think I can about a scar?

Mello: It's hideous.

Matt: I bet it's kinda hot. 3 But, no wonder you never want to video chat on your side. You're self conscious. I can respect that... I still want to see you though.

Mello bit his lip. Again, might as well get it over with. Let Matt see how horrible it really was so he could run now.

Mello: Fine.

Matt: O_o Really? -jumps up and down in seat excitedly-

Mello waited as Matt opened the call to a video chat. He let it ring for a bit as he stared at the screen, considering hitting the 'end' button. When he finally accepted the call, he saw Matt's smiling face that was hidden behind the goggles.

Mello: I'll turn on my webcam if you take of your goggles.

He watched as Matt frowned for a second before pushing them into his crimson locks slowly. He was fucking gorgeous. He'd never want Mello once he saw him. Matt adjusted the mic on his head set as he smiled lazily into the camera.

Matt: I'm waiting for you, Mello.

He plugged his mic in as he started to open the options to unblock his camera.

Mello: Your eyes..

Matt: I know. They're too big and all that shit.

Matt's laugh sounded in his head.

Mello: No. Well, they are big. But they're.. Sexy. You're really going to run when you see me.

He sighed deeply and he saw Matt frown.

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be**

Matt: A scar isn't going to scar me off, Mels. That creepy boyfriend of yours hasn't. Nothing will. Seriously. What do you see in that guy?

Matt was laughing again. Unfortunately, that's when his camera opened. So Matt was greeted by the angry face of Mello.

Mello: You -talked- to Near?

Matt's face fell as he took in Mello's face. The blonde turned his head to hide his scar.

Matt: No, don't. I was right it is kinda hot. I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. It's not like I tried to talk to Near. I tried calling you, and he was just -there- to pick up instead of you. Imagine the disappointment when you picked up the -video- feed and it wasn't you.

Matt's smile was lopsided and Mello let a small smile show on his own face.

Mello: I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. He has no business going through my stuff like that.

Matt: Well, technically he is your boyfriend, and you're kinda cheating on him with a guy online.

Mello: He doesn't know what we do or talk about.

Matt: He knows more than you think he does.

Mello watched Matt reach forward and run a finger over the screen, down where he would assume his cheek was.

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

Mello: Matt..

Matt: You deserve so much better, Mihael.

Mello blushed at the use of his given name. He hadn't even told that name to Near. His boyfriend of two years. And yet, he told Matt.

Mello: Oh, Mr. Jeevas. Words will not get you as far as actions.

He watched Matt's face morph into a lustful gaze as a moan left his lips. The red head leaned back in his hair, his hand running down his body slowly, tugging his pants open

Matt: My apologies, Professor Keehl. What would you have me do?

And with a smirk, Mello told him exactly what should be done.

**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that**

(-line-)

Matt lay his head back in his chair. He could still hear Mello's cry of release in his head, and see the look on his face as he came harder than ever. He peaked an eye open and saw Mello sprawled, naked over his computer chair, his abdomen and thighs covered in his release. His hair stuck was messy around his headset as his chest heaved. Blue eyes opened and took him in as well with a growing smile.

Matt: Shit, Mels. The look on your face when you cum.. Just.. Wow.

He laughed as Mello smiled lazily.

Mello: Yeah, I can only imagine how it could _really_ be with you.

Matt's demeanor grew serious.

Matt: Then come be with me.

He said without thinking.

**Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<br>**

Mello: What?

Matt took a deep breath as he sat up, looking away nervously before connecting his eyes as best as he could with Mello's.

Matt: Come be with me. Leave Near. I love you, Mihael. Come let me take care of you like you deserve. Stop listening to all the things he says about you. Zelda.. Mels, you're so strong. And so great. And yet, you let him walk all over you, putting you down. Why?

Mello sighed deeply.

Mello: We have a history. We grew up together.

Matt: That's not an excuse to treat you the way he does. To make you feel inferior.

Mello: I am inferior. No matter how hard I tried, I could never beat him back in school. I was always number two.

Mello bellowed angrily.

Matt: You're number one to me. You'll always be my number one. I want to worship the way you deserve. I just wish you'd let me. I'll wait however long I need to. Just.. think about it. Please? And get back to me. I have to get cleaned up and get an hour of sleep before work. I love you, Mihael.

Matt blew Mello a kiss before closing his windows.

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be  
><strong>

He ran his fingers through his hair, uncaring of the drying seed on them. He felt like the world had just crashed down on him. Had he lost Mello by speaking his desires? He hoped not. How had he fallen so hard and fast for a guy he met online?

He slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. How he wanted to give Mello everything. Near really didn't deserve him. He walked all over the blonde somehow. And Mello hated him. So why stick around? A history. Maybe it was meant to stay in the past. To really be history.

He washed his hair thoroughly, his eyes closed, imagining the hands were attached to a second person who had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was right. The scar was hot. Mello needed to stop worrying about it. It somehow, fit him. Matt wanted to run his fingers over it. Feel the difference in texture and kiss the place the two sides met. To show Mello how truly sexy he was. They guy oozed sex. He was a God. Matt was surprised Mello wanted him. And yet, Mello said the same things to him.

He sighed, turning off the water and walked out of his bathroom, naked, letting the warm air dry him as he walked around getting ready for bed. He never noticed the red light that was still on on his laptop.

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
><strong>

He decided to work from home today. He called his boss and made up an excuse of being sick, and said he'd work on the cases from home. Why? He couldn't stop worrying about Mello. Every morning they talked. They never missed the chance. But Mello never got online that morning.

He was sitting at his desk, half paying attention to his current job. A half smoked cigarette dangled between his lips, and he leg bounced up and down while his fingers hovered keys, but didn't move. His mind was running a mile a minute. Had he really chased Mello away?

**SQUEEK **

Matt's head jerked sideways, spraying ashes in the air. His eyes widened as he saw a message from Mello.

Mello: Hey...

His fingers remained hovering for a while, unsure how to approach.

Matt: Hi.. I was starting to think I'd never talk to you again..

He confessed. Might as well get the issues out in the open.

Mello: -blush- Of course that'd never happen. Did.. you want it that way?

Matt: To never see you again? Of course not. I told you I want to be with you.. Why would I not want to -talk- to you?

Mello: Just.. checking.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Matt looked up at his door. Who the fuck would be at his house? His boss would never attempt seeing him when he was supposed to be sick. The guy was too afraid of illnesses. He sighed.

Matt: Hold on. Someone is at my door? Lol.

He got up slowly from his seat, cigarette still between his lips as he took a drag, blowing it out of his nose as he opened the door.

**Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like  
><strong>

"Mello?" The cigarette dropped from his mouth the the floor, and he vaguely registered Mello stepping on it before meeting his eyes. It was like slow motion. That or, Mello really was just moving slow. He was testing the waters, giving Matt a chance to turn away if he wanted. Mello's face got closer, and his knuckles brushed Matt's cheek tenderly. His lips hovered over Matt's for a while, as his eyes searched Matt's covered ones. But finally.. Oh how sweet it was.. Mello's lips covered his. The kiss was tender, and Matt almost didn't respond. But shock broke way to excitement and need, and the kiss turned passionate at once, as fingers wound into golden locks, and they moved into the apartment, the door closing by Mello's foot.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't on this morning. I was on a plane." Mello spoke as their lips parted for air. Matt shook his head.

"If this is the prize, I can't say I mind." He smiled lopsidedly. Mello looked away.

"I wasn't exactly thinking. I just.. threw my meager belongings in my duffel and took off. I didn't consider if you'd really want me here. I just.." Mello looked away ashamed for a moment, like a kid who was caught being bad. "I watched you last night for a little. You closed the windows, but you hadn't signed off, nor did your webcam turn off or our call disconnect. I just.. watched. I couldn't stop. Just seeing you move around so freely in life. All I knew was I wanted this. I wanted you. To share this life with you, as well as the next. I love you too, Mail Jeevas. Marry me?" Mello pulled Matt's goggles up to reveal wet green eyes.

"Yes." Matt whispered before attaching his lips once again to Mello's, his goggles dropping the the floor.

**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>**

Mello's duffel bag was dropped by the door. Matt's fingers found the zipper to the leather vest his wore, working it downwards to slip the garment off his shoulders. He traced the boarder of the scar, and Mello jerked away.

"No. Don't." Matt pulled him back, closer, kissing along the scar lightly. Up his shoulder, then his face. Mello shivered before the red head reclaimed his lips in a tender kiss again, easing him back into the mood. When Matt bit his lip and tugged, Mello moaned and pulled him roughly to him. He raised striped clad arms in the air, then pulled the shirt up and off. Matt began to pull Mello towards his bedroom, as his pants were dropped. He stepped out of them with a small stumble and the blonde chuckled against his throat.

"Having trouble, Matty?" Matt pinched one of Mello's nipples in reply, earning a surprised yelp. His body was shoved roughly against the wall by his bedroom door. "If that's the way you want this to go, I'd be happy to oblige." A vindictive smirk crossed his features, causing Matt to shiver in anticipation. Mello's eyes twinkled at the reaction, picking Matt up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He dropped him on the bed and pushed him backwards to lay on the bed. He showered kisses on his soon to be lover's chest, then moved down his torso. His tongue swirled in the exposed belly button before moving to kiss the tent in 1up boxers. Sucking lightly at the tip, he smirked again when Matt moaned.

"Mello.. Please." Hips thrust forward, and Mello released him, reveling in the whimper that reached his ears. Fingers slipped into the boxers and pulled down slowly. Teeth bit into a hip bone before tracing a path down after the cloth, tossing them behind him as he swallowed Matt to his throat. He felt nimble fingers tangle in his hair as he repeatedly moved his mouth up and down the stiff shaft. His hand was grabbed and pulled up to a warm mouth, sucking in three fingers. Well that answered who would top.

Once they were released, he quickly sheathed one finger in Matt, moaning at the tightness that thrust against him. A second joined soon and he started to scissor his fingers as the third entered to brush the prostate. When Matt screamed his name loudly, he withdrew and stood. Confused green eyes locked on him.

"Just watch." He said, lifting his foot up, and untying his boots one at a time, those too being tossed behind him. His hand was smacked away from when they reached for his laces on his pants, but his complaint died as red hair blurred his vision. Teeth tugged at the tie, and those fucking fingers pulled the sides apart, shoving the leather down his thighs. Matt's tongue gave one languid lick from base to tip, before shucking him into his mouth with vigor. Mello groaned deep in his chest as his eyes rolled back into his head that fell backwards. Matt pulled him forward by his hips to stand at the foot of the bed. When cold air surrounded him, he looked down. Clouded, icy blue eyes took in the sight of Matt laying sprawled on the bed. His hair was messy. His legs were spread open wide. One hand scratched up his torso as the other tugged at his leaking cock. Mello moaned before pouncing on the teasing man before him.

**Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<br>**

"Take me, Mihael. Make me yours." Mello felt his erection twitch at hearing his given name being spoken through those lips he came to love. Matt was the only person in his recent life who ever earned that information. Just as he was the only one to have the privilege of knowing Matt's.

"Forever, Mail." He whispered, sinking into Matt's body with a hard thrust. Red hair splayed over the pillow as the gamer's head was thrown back with a cry of pleasure. Thighs squeezed his hips, pulling him closer. He slipped in even farther, and they both groaned at the feeling.

"Move. Now. I need you." Matt's voice was breathless. Mello didn't even answer as he immediately pulled out and slammed back in, causing Matt's eyes to roll back again and he saw stars. He continued at that pace. Moving out slowly and sapping his hips forward once again, jerking Matt's body with him.

"That's it, love. Scream for me." Mello whispered in his ear before licking the shell. Matt cried out again, begging Mello for more. He increased his pace slightly and Matt's breath hitched. Arms wound around his body as nails cut into his back. Matt's own back arched, his muscles squeezing Mello deep inside him. His hips reverted back to snapping forward, but maintained his speed. Matt was moaning non stop, squirming under him as his hips pushed back against his. Hands roamed all over Mello's body. Across his chest and down his back. Red marks that would last for hours, beads of blood escaping in places, mingling with sweat. Suddenly, Matt thrashed with a wild cry, his muscles clenching around Mello. His thighs squeezed his waist tightly. Nails drew blood in his shoulder blades. His face twisted into one of pure bliss as he came between them. Mello grunted as his own release hit him hard. Black spots flickered in his vision as he collapsed next to his lover.

"Wow." Was all Matt was able to whisper. Mello made a noise of agreement.

"I didn't even have to touch you." He smirked. Matt laughed lightly, rolling into Mello.

"Shut up. Sleepy." His eyes closed, and he fell into sleep with a smile on his lips. Mello admired him for a while before allowing his beating heart to lull him to dreamland as well.

**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la <strong>

Matt woke up and felt the bed next to him empty. His eyes snapped open. It was a dream? But it felt so real. He sat up quickly and felt the pain shoot up his spine. Nope. It was definitely real. So, where did Mello go. It's not like he'd travel to Canada for a booty call. That was a little steep to travel from California for some ass. Though, he couldn't say he wouldn't have done it if he thought he'd have a chance with Mello.

He looked over on the nightstand and saw his goggles laying there. He smiled gently at the care the blonde took to pick them up. Moving slowly, he climbed out of bed and picked them up. As he walked out the door, he slipped them on, searching for his cigarettes. He found them on his desk next to his laptop, and lit one, sighing after taking a deep hit he desperately needed.

"Ah, just like I hoped. Except the goggles. Kinda surprised those are on." Mello's voice came from the couch. He was sitting there in a pair of loose sweats, his duffel open next to him.

"What can I say, I feel naked without them." Matt smiled sheepishly, as he shamelessly leaned against the desk. Blue eyes traveled over his form.

"You are naked." The blonde smirked and licked his lips.

"That I am." Matt returned the smirk. Green eyes rested upon the cell phone in Mello's hand. "So.. Did I interrupt something?" He asked wearily. Mello looked at his hand then back at Matt with a wicked smirk.

"Not really, no. Near just found my note." He chuckled menacingly. Matt cocked a brow questioningly. "Well, he was at L's. And when I decided to leave, it was in the middle of the night. I had to catch a red eye. So, I had been thinking about what you said. You were right. I did let him walk all over me. I do hate him. I don't know why I put up with it. No, that's a lie. I do know. I didn't think anyone would accept me after the accident, cause this hideous fucking scar." Mello looked away to hide the scarred side of his face. Matt stubbed out his cigarette and moved over to Mello, pushing him back to straddle his lap.

"You need to stop thinking that. I'm going to make sure that you know how hot you look with it if it kills me. One day, You will be able to tell people to shut the fuck up and not give a damn. When you do something, and they ask why, you'll reply, 'Cause I'm Mihael Mother Fucking Keehl, that's why!' and believe it. Cause I know that the real you is dying to get out. I can see him." Mello bit his lip. He knew Matt was right. Somehow, this man he had never met in person before knew him better than anyone else. More than the people who had watched him grow up, or grew up with him. More than he knew himself. And that scared the fuck out of him.

"Anyways." He cleared his throat and Matt smirked. "So, when I left, I smashed all his little toy robots and left a note that said, 'Fuck you, I'll be in Canada.'" Matt's smile was bigger than Mello had ever seen it.

"So, this is real? You're staying?" He asked. Mello pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I asked you to marry me, didn't I?" Mello's sarcastic tone lifted to Matt's ears.

"Yes, that you did." He chuckled. "I still don't understand why you want me of all people. You're.. Fuck.. Mello, you're hot. You ooze sex and could have anyone you want. I'm just the nerdy, Mail Jeevas." It was Matt's turn to look away, a blush staining his cheeks.

"You want to know why?" Mello asked, pulling the goggles down to his neck, and forcing the red head to look him in the eyes. "Cause, I'm Mihael Mother Fucking Keehl, and I fucking love you." Matt's laughter was cut off as he was thrown to the couch, a laughing Mello over him. Their lips connected once again, and they both soared with all the things they could feel with one another.

_End_

A/N: So, how was it? =D


End file.
